How important have you become for me?
by Old Raconteuse
Summary: In his solitude, Defteros can't stop thinking about Asmita, that important being he called friend in public but for whom the Greek felt much more than friendship and gratitude. Both solitary Saints meet last time at midnight in a river far from the Sanctuary. This story contains yaoi (boy x boy), avoid if you do not like DefMita.


Night is the perfect hiding place for a shadow because, on moonless nights, all shadows die. Lacking a moon, the night dome showed all its stars. Small and distant, multiplied by two in the reflection of the river.

"They're really pretty."

Defteros murmured seeing the reflection of said stars on the dancing surface of a clean and fresh water.

"They shine by themselves... Among so much... Darkness..."

Without darkness, those beautiful stars could not be contemplated. Light between light, is not appreciated. In a certain way, one needs the other. A balance.

A reflection that a special being did not fail to inculcate while teaching him manners, to reflect before acting, to control his temperament, but also that he trusted him even for such an important mission.

The rosary that his best friend and savior gave him and was in his right hand vibrated. A strange sensation, because although part of the Virgo Asmita's powerful cosmos was stored inside it, only at that moment it did seem to be alive, at his side.

"What nonsense... You are no longer... Here... Great Idiot Asmita."

He pressed the rosary with force, denying the more than obvious fact that the Virgo Saint left the world of living beings.

Previously, he received the visit of the blind Saint who motivated him to continue with his path as Gemini Saint, but after so many days, not a single sign of that admired companion was felt again.

His reflection in the water reflected his apathy. After leaving the Sanctuary for the first time, he saw it as an enemy; time made him see that the Sanctuary was not an enemy, but his own brother; and Asmita helped him to realize the bad purposes Aspros had prepared.

"Again in my mind, how teasing can you become..."

He could define that feeling as nostalgia plus his mouth did not say it. The young Gemini washed his face with the crystal clear water, hoping to be the same again, but only got his hair and body wet. He was not focused at all.

"Agh... I hate you, get out of my mind! Go away, as you've done, you moron!"

The discomfort manifested in itching for his wide shoulders, chest and neck. Anyone could say that Asmita was punishing him for his bad language.

Defteros ended by undressing and entering the river, noticing the freshness that soothed the itch; but a giggle made him open his eyes in surprise as that giggle was known.

"Who did you call moron, weeping demon?"

A bright translucent body meditated on the riverbank, blue-sky eyes open, smiling as caressed the rosary that cost him his life.

Defteros could not believe what he saw. Asmita's eyes were open. And they were the most beautiful eyes he had even seen.

He ignored the fact that the rosary had the same faint light around it, because his attention was focused on his companion, who by his own will and dressed in his usual Indian clothes, entered the river with him.

He could not speak, and it was not because of Virgo Saint's response, their arguments were often frequent, but because at last his dream of seeing the color of his sealed eyes was fulfilled.

'Beau... Beautiful...' the elder one thought.

"Asmita... Have you returned because I have not let you rest in peace?"

"Of course, I've come back to punish you and making you regret having called me moron."

Despite the calm expression on his pale face, now translucent, a faint smile curved his lips.

"Did you plan to abandon your choice as a Saint?"

"I..."

"Defteros... I have returned because I trust you."

The former demon gasped in silence, he was touched.

"I trust you will fulfill the missions entrusted to you. You'll do fine. And... You must know that you are the only one I have visited once I left this world. I correct, twice."

Asmita sighed, as well as removing with his translucent fingers what would be a tear from Defteros' left eye of having let it grow.

Defteros could feel perfectly the touch of the fingers on his cheek, could grab that thin wrist with his hand and could give a pull to hold the blond in his arms.

While keeping his head down, he tightened the embrace, making it easier for the Virgoan man to know the feelings that the taller one hid.

Asmita caressed the grayish-blue-eared mane, hoping that his action would relieve all the burdens the tanned man had to carry, giving him the courage he would need to face his harsh future.

Defteros could not be more grateful to see his special friend once again, but what he did not remember was that nothing is eternal.

"Defteros..." Asmita whispered near his ear to get him out of his thoughts. "I am so sorry..."

The youngest of the twins was scared, denied that this moment could have arrived and also so soon, when he needed Asmita the most.

"NO! Not now, Asmita, I need you, you can't do this!"

"That's why I said I'm very sorry, but if I'm still here, my effort and death would not have been useful for that rosary..."

Defteros directly faced the blonde, who for the first time visualized every aspect of the Greek man and smiled satisfied, before placing his lips on the confused and stupefied Defteros' parted lips.

It was the most tender kiss they both shared, but brief, since only seconds after melting both lips together, Asmita's soul split into small fragments that fluttered around the naked Saint, and around the rosary.

"Asmita... Your death will not be in vain... I swear it. Wait for me... We will meet again."


End file.
